destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
TheLordErelye
TheLordErelye '''was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. She was an Anti-Godmodder in both games. Erelye was primarily known for her long expositions, most of which revolved around the mysteries of arcane. She frequently went into extensive detail with her items, attacks, plotlines, and lore. She was also known for destroying the End during Scratch's Manor, creating Erelye's Sidequest, starting the Grimdark vs. Trickster Battle, and establishing an entire thaumaturgical mythos revolving around her own castle, Grayhold Citadel. She took a break towards the end of DTG2, and returned for the beginning of DTG0 with a new set of characters before leaving permanently. Her Minecraft account was '''Erelye. Though she left the Destroy the Godmodder series, Erelye continued to stick around on the DTG Memo, and later on the Discord. She created a DTG-unrelated text adventure called Abyssal Oddity. Erelye continued to contribute to DTG through arcane items, stories relating to Erelye and other DTG-unrelated ideas, and the formation of the Council of Fifteen and ВИСЦЕС. TheLordErelye's symbol on Bill Cipher's Zodiac is Cosmic Goggles, representing the cracked goggles shining with stellar light Kalare Erelye often wore. TheLordErelye's theme is Nevermore (Can't Sleep, Crows Will Find Me) from Land of Fans and Music 2. Her chumhandle was ambiguousTheoretician AT (5e0085). History Pre-DTG Kalare Erelye is the leader of a group of six elves who played Sburb on Post-Scratch Vetas, a planet in the universe V2, or U4, populated by elves of remarkable technological and arcane abilities, creating an offshoot Earth universe. They were stopped from obtaining the Ultimate Reward '''by an indestructible demon, and were forced to hide away in a meteor for three loä (1.49 years), in which one of his friends received an obscure file on his computer which ended up being the game Minecraft. He, seeing no use in this game, transferred it to Erelye's computer, and he played it, entering GodCraft. During this period, stretching up to the present, quite a few other things occurred, involving underage drinking, combat, and sorcery. See Erelye's extensive series of posts retelling these events for more information. DTG0 A new set of characters had a presence in DTG0 with their own set of arcane powers and shifty goals. Emissaries from the realm of Nihil Parva revealed that Grayhold Citadel had become an unstoppable military dictatorship under the command of a mysterious being who took hold of the throne of Lord-Archmage in Erelye's absence at the end of DTG2, Effiruin, otherwise known as Yvorvev. Recently, Erelye's characters held a summit at Grayhold where they discussed the formation of an alliance alongside other AGs, including Bomber57, Crystalcat, insert_generic_username, and TwinBuilder. Erelye soon left DTG in late December 2015. Her influence probed both it and the surrounding games for months to follow in the wake of the ВИСЦЕС project. DTG2 Erelye arrived on GodCraft on May 2, 2014, after receiving a copy of Minecraft from an unknown source outside of his universe. Immediately comprehending the threat, he began to build up an arsenal of weaponry to better help combat the Godmodder's hordes of entities. When the Shatter occurred, he sided with Build, and was sent into Scratch's Manor along with the rest of the players. He delved into the Basement along with several other players, heading into the End to obtain the Golden Egg. Erelye sacrificed his life, after a long duel, casting an elder curse to fuse souls with the Enderdragon, killing it instantly and taking him with it permanently. After some time, his body was taken by the Vord. Erelye was suddenly resurrected, and he escaped the clutches of the insects, fleeing into the Void. From there, he wandered for days upon end, finally reaching Alternia's green moon, mere moments after the supposed death of Doc Scratch. In the subsequent battle against Lord English, Erelye attempted to repair the Fourth Wall whilst fighting, failing miserably. Upon English's defeat, and the return to GodCraft, Erelye helped defend the First Block. In Act 3, Erelye began to get far more involved in the battle against the Godmodder. He began building up weapons once more, in a far more useful and sensible fashion than beforehand. Around the time of the fourth wave of Mechs, Erelye began to receive horrible mental pain, due to excessive thaumic research, and the subsequent Warp. To remedy this, he opened the gates of Grayhold Citadel, his personal fortress, a refortified castle summoned in from the ruins of Vetas. Several players traversed the labyrinthine halls of Grayhold, designing and manufacturing a cure for this particular source of mental pains. Afterwards, he continued to fight against the Godmodder's entities, constructing the Hazel Wand, his most powerful weapon, to assist him in that endeavor. Some time afterwards, he worked with Amperz4nd to design and create the eldritch superweapon, the A/E-IC. Accidents with attempting to upgrade the Hazel Wand inflicted Erelye with Shadow Corruption, and helped him on his already maddening descent into Grimdarkness. He presumably made multiple deals with Yog-Sothoth during this time, and thanks to Rollout, one of his Combat Operandi, he finally became fully Grimdark. Utilizing somewhat controversial charged tactics, Erelye defeated both The Serpent and TT2000 in combat during the battle between Grimdark and Trickster players, obtaining full mastery over Grimdarkness itself. Soon after, Erelye involved himself in the Massive Battle of Armies, sending forth an army that was swiftly and soundly defeated by superior soldiers on the field. During the battle, Erelye successfully boarded the M.C. Freedom, and engaged Piono in combat with several others. Erelye managed to land the killing blow on the alpha godmodder with the Hazel Wand. During the Arrival and the subsequent Glitch, Erelye immediately made himself known as a threat by posting what were considered a series of rather sizable posts assaulting the invading entities. Erelye was later known quite widely for his consistent usage of massive walls of text in combat. Nearing the end of that particular conflict, Erelye aided The Nonexistent Tazz in healing the eye of Bill Cipher. During Intermission 3, Erelye spent a good portion of his time researching various ruins near or within Grayhold Citadel, taking a small break from the constant war. Throughout the first several Trials, Erelye was mostly in the background, providing a constant barrage of consistently high damage for the players, though he did see a meeting with a past version of himself allied with Eric's crew during Trial 3. During Trial 4 and the resulting aftermath, however, Erelye began to pry incessantly at the lore of the series, searching for possible knowledge at every opportunity. Through this, the players learned of the Dreiton and the Red Dragon, along with the mimes of Universe O)_(O. Erelye was solely responsible for the escape of Split from Limbo, breaking him out of his bedrock cage with Grayholdian technology. Similarly, Erelye summoned Bill Cipher into reality once more within a false image of Grayhold, hidden away in the depths of Limbo. In exchange for a full copy of the Hazel Wand, Bill gave Erelye various scraps of information on the famed Journals of Universe 46'\. After returning to GodCraft, Erelye dealt with major structural damage suffered by Grayhold Citadel as a result of Doc Scratch's ascension. During Trial 5, Erelye opted to join Team Excelsior, and ascended the Godmodder's Tower. At the apex, he enacted his infamous live vivisections on several opposing player entities on the PG side of the conflict. He also began his experiments with covenite and portal technology in Grayhold, inadvertently releasing the overwhelming majority of the mimes that would soon form the Bleak. Afterwards, Erelye observed the carnage of the Eclipse, dragging Grayhold Citadel into the infinite plane of pure arcane energy, Nihil Parva, to retain command of his research during the conflict. Soon after, he mysteriously vanished, not to be seen again in the war. Post-DTG2 Some time after Erelye's presence in any DTG game, he ascended past a physical form, becoming an apparition of objective knowledge that floated across all dimensions. He now lacked an arm, which was comprised of a mystical substance known as magetear. Erelye gathered up fourteen other Descendants, recruiting them for the Council of Fifteen, an order that would command a pseudo-deity of knowledge known as ВИСЦЕС. Erelye also met with the Descendants within his Abyssal Realm, contacting them (provided they performed the correct ritual) to trade items in the form of deals. Erelye also interfered with the Pinary ARG at a crucial moment, commanding the Chaos Butterfly to destroy Disc Zero within Build's room. During the epilogue of DTG2, Erelye gathered with the Descendants in the Council of Fifteen to officially unveil ВИСЦЕС. ВИСЦЕС was meant to primarily be a force of total knowledge to which the Council would sacrifice their physical forms. They would live on within ВИСЦЕС as apparitions of knowledge, governing the object. ВИСЦЕС was also intended to escape the Reboot so the Council could live on with their old memories in the new timeline. Erelye's Sidequest Erelye was the creator of Erelye's Library: Wrath of the Lobster God, otherwise known as Erelye's Sidequest. The event lasted over twenty turns, and involved a bit of research, as well as a demonic siege, and a levitating superlaser cannon. See the page Erelye's Sidequest for more information. Entities Erelye spawned a minimal amount of entities throughout the course of the game. She preferred to utilize large plots and singular attacks instead of manipulating entities. * Lesser Demon Lord AG HP: 30,000. * Clockwork Army Manufactory AG HP: 50,000. Clockwork Drones: 500 HP (x30.) ATK: 100. * Corotite Warmonger AG HP: 100,000. * Rodney AG HP: 150,000. Other Charges * '''Pax Minecraftia, a 5-post charge. * Perpetual Ink Source, a 5-post charge. * Regenesis, a 20-post charge. * Clockwork Army Blueprints, a 10-post charge. * Runic Armor, a 50-post charge. * The Hazel Wand, composed of a large amount of charges: ** Hazel Wand, the base 50-post charge. ** Wand Addendum: Compound, a 20-post charge. ** Wand Addendum: Eldritch, a 20-post charge. ** Wand Addendum: Aeronedian Skies, a 50-post charge. ** Voidmetal Wand Caps, a 20-post charge. ** Clockwork Augmentator Pedestal, a 10-post charge. ** Parma i Istarion: Corpus '''and Outlandish Texts', two 25-post charges. ** '''Ritual Imbuing' and Draught of Infusion, two 20-post charges. ** Woodring Conductance, a 15-post charge. ** Innocuous Fusion, a 50-post charge. ** An unnamed 30-post charge. ** Inky Shard, an 8-post charge. ** Abyssal Inferno, a 50-post charge. Trivia * The name Erelye comes from the Quenya roots 'Ereb', meaning 'lonely', and "-lye", meaning 'thou art'. The name Kalare comes from the Sanskrit word 'kali', meaning 'ink', and the Romanian 'spânzurătoare', meaning 'gallows'. * TheLordErelye had the sixth-highest amount of posts in DTG2, with 1,033 in total. * TheLordErelye was the God of Entropy, a title awarded for the release of the Chaos Butterfly and the Scratch of Disc 0. Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:Players Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0 Category:Anti-Zero Category:Erelye